Love Again
by Candy May
Summary: COMPLETE: A tragedy happens in the R.G.R. gang. Can Candy cope with her loss of her love Flash, or will she find new love in another. Starts with Flandy OcxOc ends with SilverxCandy SilverxOc Rated T for death.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I love Silver so here's a oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Amy, Silver, Elise, or Blaze.**

**Love Again**

_Candy's POV___

My team and I were in the middle of our last battle against Buttman. "Why can't that fat-lard ever leave us alone?" I ask Smokey. "Like I'm supposed to know!" exclaimed Smokey. "Will you join me now Smokey?" ask Buttman. "Let me think…Roses are red. Violets are blue. You are fat, so screw you!" yelled Smokey.

"I don't think that's a good idea Smokey!" exclaimed Flora. Then I saw a blinding light and the next minute Flora and Smokey knocked out. "Oh my God! Smokey! Flora!" I exclaimed. My friends were falling left to right, and I had no control. Next thing I know I'm the next target.

I see Buttman charge up his lasor, while I stand there to frightened to move. I hear Flash yell my name. I see the bright light, sheild my eyes, and feel something fall on me. When I open my eyes, they widen and what I saw was the sight I dreaded most. Flash laying on the ground at my feet bleeding to death.

"Flash!" I yell kneeling down, putting his head in my lap, "Why did you do that!" Flash lifted his hand up and rested it on my cheek. "Because Candy," he started, "I love you…always..(cough).have…always will." "Flash!" I yelled as he died, "I loved you to…"

"Buttman!" I yelled really peed off. I took out my sword and started attacking Buttman. Plus I ended up killing the fat man. But, after I did there was an explosion, and my eyesight went black.

_Meanwhile in Future Mobius: Silver Pov_

I was walking in the meadow near the house that Blaze, Elise, and I share, when I can across this beautiful, female, blue, and metallic purple hedgehog laying there knocked out and injured. So I pick her up and run the rest of the way to the house since I do run as fast as Blaze. When I got there I had to kick the door open so I didn't drop the hedgehog. Blaze ran into the room, wondering what the noise was about. "Hurry get the first aid kit!" I yell to her, seeing her nod and run off.

I laid the hedgehog on the couch and left so Blaze could fix her up in peace. Later on Elise came home, and started complaining on how she would watch Tv. Finally I got tired of it and told her to watch it in her room. Once Elise's door closed I heard moaning and looked at the couch.

_Normal Pov_

Candy woke up and started freaking out. "Where am I?" she asks, "this doesn't look like Buttman's laboratory." "Because it's not!" exclaimed Silver. "Woah! You're Silver the hedgehog!" exclaimed Candy. "How do you know my name!" asked a freaked out Silver. "Well you're known around the universe.

"Oh! Really?" asked Silver. "Yah!" exclaimed Candy, "I happen to be a fan, but not a fangirl. Then there was complete, akward silence. "So….What's your name?" asked Silver. "Candy…Candy May," said Candy, "I'm Amy Rose's twin cousin!"

"So you're only twelve?" asked Silver. "No we're actually fifteen!" exclaimed Candy. "I knew Amy was too big to be twelve!" exclaimed Silver making Candy laugh. "You have a very pretty laugh," said Silver. Candy became as red as a tomatoe when he said that.

**Me: I know it's short, but it's not over yet!**

**Smokey: Read and Review!**


	2. Secrets Places and Love

**Me: Here's the final chapter on the one-shot! **

**Chapter 2: Secret Places and Love**

It's been a week since Candy got teleported to the place where Silver lives. The two had become very good friends. It was 11:35 a.m.: Blaze was cooking breakfast in the kitchen, Elise was in the shower, and Silver was still sleeping. Silver was laying on his stomach, when someone snuck into the room, and gently stood on the bed without waking him. That certain someone started jumping on the bed while yelling, "Wake up! Wake up! Wake Up You Lazy Bum!"

"Alright I'm up!" exclaimed Silver rolling around so he could lay on his back. But, since that person was standing on his bed, they fell down on poor Silver when he rolled over and said, "Ouch!" "Well you shouldn't have been standing on the bed!" joked Silver. "Shut up!" exclaimed Candy, "Oh and it's time for breakfast so get up!" "I can't with you still on me!" joked Silver.

Candy then sat up and said, "Well now you can." Silver got up and noticed Candy wasn't in the room anymore. That was until someone jumped on his back yelling, "I hoah Silver…Away!" "Your crazy Candice!" exclaimed Silver earning a playful slap on the back, "Ouch..Hey!" "Then don't call me Candice!" exclaimed Candy.

_Meanwhile down stairs in the kitchen…_

"What's taking them two so long?" asked Elise, really wanting to eat. "I don't know," said Blaze, "Probably playing around as always, go ahead and eat Elise." "Thank you Blaze!" exclaimed Elise digging in. "For being an exprincess Elise, you sure are a pig!" "Shut up!" exclaimed Elise.

That's when Silver came in with Candy over his shoulder playfully pounding on his back. "Put me down!" exclaimed Candy laughing. "No way!" exclaimed Silver. That earned him a playful glare from Candy. Which started making him laugh his head off.

____________________________________________________________

After they ate, Blaze went shopping with Elise, while Silver and Candy were sitting on the couch, trying to find something on Tv to watch. "It's Saturday, so no good Tv shows!" exclaimed Candy. Which gave Silver an idea, "You want to go for a walk?" he asked. "Sure!" exclaimed Candy. So they left the house.

____________________________________________________________

When they were in the middle of the walk, when Silver grabbed Candy's hand and pulled her close. "Silver!" exclaimed Candy blushing her head off. "Goons," stated Silver pulling her even closer, "Stay as close as you can so I can protect you." Candy nodded as they walked closer to the goons. Silver then wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Well, Well, Well…if it isn't Silver, with a fine looking lady!" exclaimed the leader, making all of the others smirk with lust. "You will just leave her alone!" yelled Silver pulling her even closer if possible. "Why, you think she's better off with a loser like you!" exclaimed the leader. "He's not a loser!" exclaimed Candy ready to run over and beat the crap out of the guy, if it wasn't for Silver holding her back.

"Oh…This ones a fighter!" exclaimed the leader licking his lips. That's when Silver ran over and punched him in the face. Candy ran over and pulled Silver away, just in time to dodge the pissed off goon leader. That's when Silver picked Candy up bridal style and ran off. "Get them!" yelled the goon leader, taking off after them.

"We gotta go to a place I never took anyone before!" exclaimed Silver. "Where would that be!" exclaimed Candy, holding her quills down so they wouldn't get in Silver's way. "You'll see!" exclaimed Silver running into a cave. Then he slid down this tight tunnel, making Candy turn around so she was practically laying down on him. Then they stopped, courtesy of Silver putting his foot in another tunnel, making Candy crawl in on her hands and knees followed by him.

"Hey Silver why don't you lead the way since you know it!" exclaimed Candy. "Yah I agree with you on that!" exclaimed Silver crawling over her when she laid down on her stomach. "Man! That feels wrong!" exclaimed Candy blushing, making Silver blush even harder. "Shut up and get crawling!" exclaimed Silver. "Yes Boss!" exclaimed Candy giggling.

That's when they came to the slide of this tunnel. "I'll slide down first, and catch you when you slide out, after I call your name," said Silver. "As long as you don't look up my skirt, I'm fine with that!" exclaimed Candy. Then Silver slid down, "Okay Candy you can slide on down!" That's when he heard screams of joy, and out came Candy landing in his arms.

"That was fun, let's do it again!" exclaimed Candy laughing her head off. "Let's not and say we did," said Silver putting her down. Then he grabbed her hand, and started walking off. "Okay here we are!" exclaimed Silver pulling aside weeping willow limbs just to walk into the most breath taking place ever. "Wow…It's so beautiful Silver!" exclaimed Candy, "Flash never took me to places like this."

"Flash who's Flash?" asked Silver with jealousy. "We'll he is my crush….or was my crush," said Candy with tears starting to pour down her face. Silver went over to her and hugged her. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," said Silver. "Flash told me to move on when he died in my arms," started Candy, "Plus he told me that he'll always love me but I have to love someone else!"

"How did he die?" asked Silver. "He didn't die naturally," said Candy, "He got murdered while protecting me!" "So he sacrificed himself for your life?" asked Silver. "Yes, but it's hurt so badly!" exclaimed Candy, snuggling into Silver's chest for comfort, which he did give. "Of course it's gonna hurt Candy, you loved him!" comforted Silver.

"Yeah I know, but…" started Candy again. "But what?" asked Silver. "I feel like I moved on too fast!" exclaimed Candy, which made Silver's eyes widen. "What!?" exclaimed Silver. "You reminded me so much of Flash, that I have fallen for you Silver!" exclaimed Candy, turning around so Silver wouldn't see the blush on her face.

"You've fallen for me Candy?" asked Silver. Candy nodded her head. Then Silver turned her around to look at him. "Do you like me back Silver?" asked Candy. "I can show you better than what I can tell you!" exclaimed Silver kissing her. Candy's eyes widened and she kissed him back while wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you Silver!" exclaimed Candy. "I love you too…Candy!" exclaimed Silver kissing her again.

Poem time:

_I can say _

_so much,_

_but _

_I love you _

_says it all!_

**Me: Hoped you liked it!**


End file.
